


I Choose Both

by megacookie2002



Series: Pride 2019 [18]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: Taking a deep breath, he knows who he chooses.





	I Choose Both

**Author's Note:**

> June 18: Kierarktina

Mark sits on the edge of his bed, not knowing what to think. He danced with Cristina, but so did Kieran. Mark has been with Kieran, and he  _ loves _ Kieran, even after everything they’ve been through. But, he also loves Cristina. 

     He knows, logically, that he has to choose who he’s going to be with. But, Mark can’t do that. Mark wants both of them. He wants Kieran’s own version of affection, and Cristina’s open smile. Mark wants to fight beside both of them. He wants a future with  _ both  _ of them. He knows that Cristina and Kieran are out there, awaiting his decision. 

     Taking a deep breath, he knows who he chooses. 

     “I choose both.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Another late one, bois. Haha, I'm garbage. Haha
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also accept prompts if you want me to write a story for you! If you want me to gift the work to you, just let me know your AO3 username and I will!


End file.
